The Cave Of Two Lovers
by Symphony Solider
Summary: In which Zuko gets stuck in the cave with the rest of the gaang in S1E2. "It's either you kiss me or we die." "I'd prefer the latter." AU.


"I cannot believe this."

Zuko takes a break from his inner critiquing of the water tribe boy's pathetic drawing in the dirt to look at the exasperated waterbender the same time. He wasn't particularly sure why she was being the way she was. The singing nomads had left with the Avatar after all.

Before he has the chance, the peasant boy speaks up. "Chill out, Katara. It's not all that bad; Princess HotHead over here is acting more civilized than you. And that's saying something."

The firebender bites his tongue. Although he would love to burn the ponytail off of the boy in this particular moment, he knows he has better things to waste his energy on.

The waterbender-Katara, was it?-lets out a groan in response to her fellow watertribesman's comment. "Don't remind me."

"Yes, because I just_ love_ spending my valuable time stuck in a silly cave with a waterbender and a," Zuko pauses before pointing at the water tribe boy. "Wait, what exactly is this peasant good for?"

"Hey! This peasant has a name, and it just _happens_ to be Sokka," the boy defends, using the stick he was using to draw awful art in the dirt to poke at the prince's shoulder. "And I'll have you know that I have a very beautiful boomerang that could slice your stupid little ponytail off your head."

"Oh, because your ponytail and boomerang make up for your incompetence completely."

"It's a wolf-tail!"

Zuko crosses his arms much like his sister tends to when she feels as if she'd won oral combat. He opens his mouth to say something particularly damaging to the other boy's self-esteem, but before he gets the chance the stern voice of the waterbender breaks through.

"Don't you dare say a word!" Her finger points at him as the venom of her words sink in. "You're the one who got us in this mess!"

He stands up. The girl is much more intimidating than her brother, and the prince much enjoys playing the role of the predator rather than the prey. "And why do you say that?"

"It's you that that-that crazy firebending woman wanted! So how about you make yourself useful and help me find a way out of here so I can stop breathing the same air as you."

An ignorant comment begs to roll off his tongue but in weighing his options, he finds she's right. Between the darkness the cave holds, the stupid wolf-tail warrior and the continual bitching of the bender, he rationalizes that he's more than ready to get out.

The scowl on his face, however, does not subside. "_Gladly_."

He turns on his heel and grabs the water boy by his pony-wolf-tail. Zuko acts unbothered by the continued wailing of the young man and the occasional groans emitted by the waterbender as they abandon the fire and gruesome artwork and head into the cold, darkness of the cave.

* * *

The cave gets less impressive the further they delve. All they need is a way out of the dirt walls and sparse lighting.

Katara starts to think that she's leading them nowhere. The past five turns have been dead ends, and the way they're going now doesn't seem to vary in options.

What _really_ bothers her is that she can't see. His highness has a flame lit in his palm, but it emits barely enough light for Katara to see even the distinct mark on his face.

The waterbender raises an eyebrow at her temporary comrade. "Aren't firebenders supposed to-oh, I don't know-emit light?"

"Aren't little girls supposed to keep their mouths shut?" Katara almost flinches at his tone before she realizes he has nothing on her.

Ergo, her taunting goes on.

"You know, Zhao's fire was _much_ more impressive."

When the only response she gets is from her brother, who takes three steps away from the firebender and towards her, she smiles. She has to be close to pouring salt on the right wound.

"Zhao was a murderer."

Her hands move to her hips. "And your hands are clean?"

"Um... Guys?" The waterbender ignores her brother and advances towards the firebender.

"Who in Agni's name have you ever seen me kill?"

She thinks about this for a moment before returning, "What do you want Aang for? Do you honestly think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"I don't want his head on a stake, I want my honor back, and he's my only ticket there!"

Her brother taps her shoulder. "Peasant boy over here has something you might want to see!"

"Get off, Sokka!"

"How would you understand anyways?" Katara never noticed how much height the prince had on her. He had to bend down not to break the glare he had fixated on her. They were mere inches apart. "You're just a_ child_ like the Avatar!"

"...guys..."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"_Guys_."

"I'll do what I want to!"

"_GUYS!"_

"Fire freak!"

"Water peasant!"

"Guys, you may want to see this!"

"_Shut Up_!" The pair turn to look at Sokka, both livid. Before they get the chance to yell at him thoroughly, Katara's eyes land on the wall now in front of her.

"Look; it's a story engraved on the wall."

Sokka's palm connects with his forehead. The fire prince threatens to hit him harder if he doesn't stop being a disruption. Katara waves at them to stop as she reads the story to them.

"A man and a woman from feuding towns met atop a mountain. Despite the dangers of meeting, the loving couple found a way to continue their relationship in secret. After learning earthbending by observing the natural skills of badgermoles, they created a labyrinth, which only they could navigate successfully and served as a meeting place. However, one day the man did not come; he had been killed in the war between their people. The woman initially expressed her fury in a display of earthbending prowess which had the potential to destroy both of the warring towns; however, she instead declared an end to the conflict. The two villages created a city to honor the couple's love; the settlement was named Omashu, in honor of the two lovers, Oma and Shu."

"So, two people fell in love and made this death trap_, big whoop_," Sokka starts. "How does that help us get out of here?"

"That wasn't the point, you idiot."

"Then what is it, Prince Pouty Pants?"

The firebender turns around and points at a statue of two people bearing markings that read, "love is brightest in the dark."

Katara understands. "Is it the only way?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"And it has to be us?"

"Well you can't do it with your brother and_ I_ certainly won't be so-"

Sokka makes a face. "No one will be doing anything with anyone-especially not with my sister!"

Zuko frowns. He turns towards Katara. "Is he always this-"

"Stupid? Yes." She ignores her exasperated brother. "But I also would rather if we didn't have to."

"It's either you kiss me or we die."

"I'd prefer the latter."

Sokka throws his hands in the air. "It's the Cave of Two Lovers not the Cave of my Baby Sister and a Crazy Ass Firebender!"

He finishes making his point just in time to see Katara roughly pull the prince of the Fire Nation in for a kiss.

* * *

Aang bounces towards his friends once he gets out of the cave with the nomads. His body is decorated with feather and beaded ornaments, his smile as big as ever.

Zuko was baffled. "How the hell did _you_ get out?!"

The Avatar's smile didn't lessen. "Turns out when all fire is out you can see crystals on the ceiling that lead you out! We just followed those—how about you guys?"

Katara's jaw dropped while Zuko put a hand over his own mouth. They both stood and walked towards the stream nearby.

"I'm going to wash my mouth."

"I'm going to drown myself."

* * *

Honestly, I'm not exactly sure where this came from, but alas, there it is. Hope you all found at least a mild amount of amusement out of this. I did change parts of the story in that if the two lovers kissed, the cave would open an entrance (or in their case an exit). That's how Katara, Zuko and Sokka got out :b

Ps. Thank you ATLA: Wiki for the grand story of Oma and Shu that was easy to find haha I only put it there in case people forgot c:

This is my first Zutara and so I hope I did it at least a little bit of justice. Drop a review if you find the time? Thanks for reading-see you next time!


End file.
